headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Constance Welch
| aliases = Woman in White | continuity = Supernatural | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Jericho, California | known relatives = Joseph Welch (husband); 2 unnamed children (deceased) | born = 1957 | died = April 24th, 1981 | 1st appearance = Supernatural: Pilot | actor = Sarah Shahi }} Constance Welch is a fictional character and a ghost featured in the CW Network television series Supernatural. Played by actress Sarah Shahi, she was the central antagonist in the series' pilot episode and has only made one appearance to date. Biography Constance Welch was born in the year 1957. She lived in the suburban town of Jericho, California with her husband Joseph and her two young children. In late April, 1981, Constance discovered that her husband had been having an affair with another woman, she flew into an uncontrollable bout of insanity, drowning her two children, ages 5 and 6 in the bath tub of their home at 4636 Breckenridge Road. Distraught over what she had done, she placed a call to 911 then took her own life by leaping off the Sylvania Bridge at mile marker 33 of Centennial highway. Responding to the 911 call was Deputy J. Pierce who interviewed grieving husband Joseph and ruled the drowning deaths of the children as an accident. Constance's spirit lived beyond her own death however. She became a ghost known as a Woman in White - a spirit of vengeance that targeted unfaithful men and murdered them. Over the course of the next thirty years, her ghost was seen haunting Centennial highway seeking out adulterous males and taking their lives. Her actions eventually attracted the attention of paranormal investigator John Winchester who came to Jericho and began interviewing Constance's surviving friends and family. After conducting an inconclusive investigation, John left Jericho, but left his diary and notes behind so that his son, Dean Winchester, could pick up where he left off. Dean recruited his reluctant younger brother Sam to assist him and they traveled from Stanford to Jericho, hoping to find their father. They found that Constance's spirit had murdered a young man named Troy Squire. They went to Sylvania Bridge and Constance took possession of Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala and used it to try and run them down. The boys survived, but they now realized that the stories of the Woman in White were true and that Constance presented a viable threat to the residents of Jericho. Constance later appeared inside of Dean's car and tried to seduce Sam Winchester. When Sam refused to submit to her charms, Constance forced herself upon him in an attempt to make him "unfaithful" to his girlfriend Jessica Moore. After which, she tried to kill him by driving her fingers into his chest and squeezing his heart. Dean arrived and was able to temporarily dispel Constance's spirit with a shotgun filled with rock salt. Constance appeared before the Winchester brothers a third time, this time inside the living room of her old home on Breckenridge Road. Using telekinesis, she pinned the brothers against a wall with a heavy dresser. Before she could finish them off however, the ghosts of her two dead children appeared before them, vowing to bring their mother home. They took hold of Constance and she screamed in agony as all three disappeared forever in a flash of blinding, white light. Supernatural: Pilot Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director David Nutter and writer Eric Kripke. * The concept behind the "Woman in White" was developed by Eric Kripke and is unique to the Supernatural television series. A Woman in White is not a part of actual ghost folklore or myth. See also External Links * * Constance Welch at the Supernatural Wiki References ---- Category:1957 character births Category:1981 character deaths Category:Characters who commit suicide